Miracles
by bouncingbob2
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous story, New Found Happiness. I am also taking OC's if any one would like to contribute. Edit: Ignore the cover picture, since I didn't give it one, its using my profile picture, so just ignore until I get a fitting picture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey all, bouncingbob2 back here with a hopefully better rewite of NFH. This is going to be co-authored by my good friend Starlit Blaze, (btw you should really check out his story, he has really progressed since he started my oc is Terra) and honestly, some parts would be a little worse off if he was not here beta reading and improving paragraphs in my story so I hope to dear Luna that you enjoy this story. Edit: I decided to accept almost any OCs for my story since it will actually help with the creation of characters. The form goes as such (Send it to me by PM perferably):**

**Name:**

**Race: (Try to stick to the normal pony races, you can be a changling, but your character might not make it in.)**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Personality: (I apologize if I end up butchering your pony's personality, im new to this)**

**Back Story: (Can be from earth or equestria, but try to stick to just there, if you chose another world, I have to really like your OC)**

**(Optional)**

**Perferred love interest: (Twilight is taken obviously since she is my character's LI)**

**I think thats it, if you think that there is something that i obviously missed, add it into your form and tell me to so I can change it, now onto the story!**

I know what you all are thinking, this story is going to start off how much my life sucks or something like that, but you are wrong. The closest you are going to get to that, is that I never really knew my mother, and my dad died when I was 7. Because of this I was raised by my legal guardian. You might think that, that was terrible, but that was it. Like I said, my life is and has been for the past several years now. Im 19 years old and 5-6 months away from my birthday. I little about me before we get into this. I am about 5'9'' and basically im average for a 19 year old. Right now since im not doing anything, im just simply wearing black sweats and a black t-shirt. The one thing special about me is that I have night blue hair and matching eyes, but if you view them in the right angle at night, you can see them sparkle. I think the last thing is my personality, the best way I can describe myself is that im almost Twilight Sparkle-ish but way less OCD. Anyway, back to the story. Ironically, even though my hair and eye color were different than what was normal, I was never made fun of it, as a matter of fact, I got friends, though that was in elementary and early middle school, in the later years, people just stayed away from me, I never minded it, I was sort of a loner. Enough side-tracking, our story actually begins when I have a dream exactly 5 months away from my birthday. I was in a black void type area and after looking around for a second, I notice a black pony looking silhouette walking towards me, after a moment I could finally see who it was, but it was really dulled out.

"My name is Princess Luna, you will have to remember that name until the date of your birth, November 19th." Luna said as she vanished before I could even ask a single question and I wake back up in my room. I just shook off the weird feelings I had about the dream and went about on my day and going to work.

* * *

A month later...

* * *

I went to bed to meet Luna again and maybe to find out why in the hell am I dreaming about ponies. I really need to know.

I am in the same void like area but instead this time there is a visible floor, it looks like a stone brick floor with moss here and there. I look around trying to look for Luna and I finally find her but this time I can clearly see her.

"I know this might be strange to you, but please dont be alarmed, what is your next question?" Luna asked talking in a formal tone, but not in the old-equestrian way she used to talk in.'

"First off, what the hell do you want from me?" I asked, really wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I know you better then to know me and you are needed for something bigger somewhere else. That is your question for this month, if you wish to know more, you will have to wait until next month." She said and as soon as she was done talking, she and our surroundings vanished and i found myself in my bed. Doing the usual routine, I get up and get ready for my stupid job.

* * *

A week later...

* * *

I got home from work for the day and I threw my bag on the living room coffee table and plopped down on the couch and I started to watch TV. "God, I have a decent education, and I cant even get an interesting job. Thank god I have a good house or else my life would suck." After sitting on the couch for a little while, I started to think about Luna again, I was really curious as to what the hell she wants me for. Some might call it some dream, but call me paranoid, but I swear there is something more to it, i mean, im having the same dream every month, doesnt anyone else find that odd?

"I hope what Luna is saying is true, because Ill take almost anything to get some sort of excitement."

* * *

3 weeks later...

* * *

I got home from work again and did the usual routine of complaining how work is never changing and why did my old school say it was so glorious when you graduate. Like usual, I got on the couch and I started to watch some TV. After about 30 minutes, i decided to play some Black Ops 2 Zombies on the map Origins. I got to about Round 30 but it ended when I got quad-swiped by a zombie I was running by. When I died, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30, so I decided to go to bed and meet Luna again for the 3rd time. I went to bed and the area in the dream, which ill call Dream Scape for now, was still the same as before, mossy stone brick floor with void for everything else. I see Luna walk towards me. I think that this time I will ask her how in the hell she knows me.

"So it has been a month now, what is your next question, Nicholas?"

"I want to know how you know me, that should also answer how you know my name."

"Ill tell you this, I have known you ever since you were just a little colt, or as you humans call it, a baby. That is your piece of information for this month, like before, you will have to wait another month. My little prince."

"Wait, what did you say?" I said confused but it was too late because like in the usual fashion, I woke up and it was morning. "Why did she say prince? I really want to get to the bottom of this." I sat there in the awkward silence that is my empty house. "I need to get ready for work."

* * *

2 weeks later...

* * *

Right now, I decided to walk to and from work today, which is not what I normally do, I normally drive my black and white Dodge Challenger. But I will regret not driving because of what happens. Right now, I decided to take a shortcut while walking since its easier to take shortcuts while walking, but this time it was not. My shortcut consisted of walking through an alleyway, and not surprisingly, I got mugged. He took all the money I had on me and cut me on the chest, i think what he was trying to do was harm me enough to make it hard to move for me, but not kill me. I stumbled out of the alley, very pissed off. Thankfully, there was a small single man business next to the alley and the owner was nice enough to help me. He cleaned up the wound and wrapped it in a bandage. He told me to rest for a couple of days so it will help heal it and to reapply a new bandage every day. I asked him how he knew all of this, he told me that he used to go to medical school but dropped out the first year, convenient. As I left, I told him that if I ever get the chance, Ill come back to his shop. I went back to my house and went straight to sleep when I got in bed.

* * *

2 weeks later...

* * *

About a couple of days after I got my wound, I called in sick to work, due to my wound, but my boss just called an excuse to be lazy and fired me on the spot. First FML moment in a while thats for sure. Well right now its almost time for me to go to bed, and meet Luna again.

I am on the same old scenery, stone brick floor with void everywhere else. This time though, Luna is just waiting there instead of walking to me, after me coughing to get her attention, she turns around to acknowledge me.

"Ah, hello Nicholas, what would you like to know for today?" Luna says.

"I want to know how you knew me since birth."

"I was hoping to tell you this on your birthday as a surprise, but im pretty sure that you are tired of your "boring" world so I'll tell you now.

"Well?"

"I am your mother Nicholas. Ive watched you through your whole life and I decided to bring you to Equestria with an important role. I figured that your 20th birthday would be the perfect year since thats when you enter stallion-hood."

"M-my mother?, no my mother is dead, and you're a pony, there is no way you could possibly be my mother" i replied angrily, feeling offended that someone would even try something like this

"When I went to your world, I transformed my self into a human to blend in with the humans. I ended up falling in love with your father and you should know the rest. When I was human, I still had pony blood, so you are half-pony and you have a pony form that you can transform at will in Equestria. I will teach you how to do so when we get there. Im sorry that I left you in the first place, I am truly sorry,"

I could hear no hint on lies, no glimmer of untruth, so all i could do was believe "b-but.. i-i.." i cut off as tears filled my eyes, collapsing to my knees i just cried, i sat like that until i felt wings enclose me

"Worry not my little prince, your mother is here at last" and with that i threw my arms around Lu- no, Mom, and burried my head into her coat.

"I want to leave, there is nothing for me here, can you do just one thing? Can you transport all of my things to Equestria?"

"Yes I can do that, your stuff will be in a storage room of sorts that I saved for you that will be in your room. Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes, I would like to see what should of been my birth place."

"Alright, when you wake up you will be in your new room instead of your house and your stuff will be there." As she said that everything started to fade and I woke up. And sure enough, In my own room in Canterlot.

"Wow, she was telling the truth, I knew there was something more about those dreams." I got up to look at the window. As I was doing that, I heard a knocking at the door and I said 'come in.' I was Luna.

"Good to see you in a physical person Nicholas, there is nothing to do today, so just relax until tomorrow."

"Alright, will do mom, Im guessing you are going to take care of some royal business?"

"Yes i have to, if I didn't, I would be spending time with you, but you need to get adjusted to your new home. You relax and ill see you later."

"Alright mom, love you."

"Love you too, Nicholas," and with that, I was by myself to kill time until tommorow.

**A/N And that would be the end of Chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the delay (for the god knows'th time) but it was hard to type recently due to me spilling Mountain Dew Code Red (Best soda/pop ever.) all over my old keyboard but fortunately i got a new a keyboard so I can continue typing. A fare warning though, I might end up including guns, not overly overpowering ones (My character will only have what he owned since he knows nothing of building any gun from scratch.) but to be fair, 1) I wont be killing anypony willi nilly, 2) It would only be used in dire situations, and I mean extremely dire, anything that is happening that will make me fight something will 9 times out of 10 will be with armor and swords that Ill introduce later into the story. ****3) I will not give the ponies the technology of more modern weapons, but more along the lines of flintlock/percussion cap firearms. 4) Just because there are guns in a MLP story, will NOT make it bad, I've read PLENTY of fanfics that included guns that were farely good, one of them being in the top 5 most followed/favorited stories. *cough*Marine in Equestria*cough*. Anyway, enough of me drawing out this A/N, lets get on with the story!**

I stood in my room for a few moments thinking of what I should be doing first.

"Wait, I should see what has made it here." I said to myself. I went over to the closet assuming that at least the clothes or something would be there. As soon as I opened the closet up, I got an instant Doctor who vibe.

"Wha, How? It shouldn't be this big?" I said as I walked into the walk-in closet that was at least 25 feet by 25 feet big. Damn. Anyway, my stuff was definitely in there, it only ended up taking about 10% of the closet. Thankfully Everything is easy to reach. I started to look through my boxes. First several boxes were simply clothes. The next box I found was rather small, so I opened it curious on what was inside. As soon as I opened it, a smile spread across my face.

"Hell yes, its my gaming laptop!" I got up and put it on my bed to not get damaged. As I walked back in to my TaRDIS Closet (My new nickname for my closet, yes im nicknaming my closet, I dont care.) I noticed 2 medium sized safes in the back.

"Ah shit..." I walked towards it and as I got infront of it, I unlocked it. "Its my gun safes." I took my favorite sidearm, the FN Herstal Five-Seven, out of the closet and started checking it to make sure that It was not loaded and thankfully it was not, the magazine was empty and there was no round chambered. As I was in the middle of me checking it I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, its unlocked." I heard the door creak open and the sound of hooves clacking against the wood floor. I turned around to see who it was and it was a white pony slightly taller than my mom but her coat was white, her main was a combination of light blue, light green and light pink. Her slippers and necklace were similar to that of Luna's but golden. "Who are you?" I asked curious.

"My name is Celestia, i am co-ruler of Equestria and sister of your mother. So I am your aunt technically. I had some free time so I came over here to meet you in person. What are you holding?" She said while looking at the pistol i was holding.

"Something that Equestria really shouldn't have." I said as I put it back in the safe and locked the safe shut.

"I trust your judgement, but can I ask why?" She inquired.

"What I was holding was what the humans called a firearm, gun, or several other names. What it would do is send a very small dart, called a bullet, at speeds over 500 feet-per-second, and that is the slowest a gun was ever recorded at. So it can easily cross a large field in a fraction of a second, whereas an arrow could take several seconds. Not only that, most guns are at least semi-auto, meaning it would shoot as fast as you could pull the trigger. When I was back on Earth, I only used these for sporting reason, unlike other people." I said as I finished my long-winded explanation. As I looked over at her, her eyes were slightly wide in suprise.

"Wow, that is some impressive technology, what do you mean when you said, 'Unlike other people'"? She asked.

"Some people used it for reasons that are just bad. Some people used these to kill other people, also is why I will not give Equestria this technology for as long as I live since I dont want to be the person to blame if this gets used incorrectly. Also, these are designed for hands not hooves. It wont stop me from using them if need be."

"Wow, Earth was a lot worse than i though it to be. Anyway, another reason why i came here is because I wanted to ask you two things, first, would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I had nothing else to do anyway. You lead the way since i do not know where to go." After that, we left the TaRDIS Closet to the Cafe to get something to eat. Along the way we happened to pass by Luna. When she was right next to us, she said hi and noted that I met her sister. _Alright, so Celestia is defintely my aunt, at least I dont have to be as worried _I thought.

* * *

After we ate breakfast and I got to know my aunt a little better, she told me that the other reason why she wanted to talk to me was that she wanted me to see some of her good friends. After we were done, I started to head back to my room to take a nap, since for some reason I was tired even though it was only a couple hours since I had technically "woken up", but I only wanted to take a nap, ill check to see what amount of my stuff made it here after i get a nap.


End file.
